Tyber Zann
Tyber Zann was born on Anaxes in 34 BBY, and first worked in the family firm, Zann Remanufacturing. He became bored and entered into running crooked sabacc games. As his reputation grew, he attracted the notice of rival local crime lords. In order to protect himself, he tried to arm his gang with weapons stolen from his father's warehouses. Zann's father caught him, and as punishment, arranged for him to be enrolled as a cadet in the Academy of Carida. One of the most promising students at the Academy, he used his Imperial service to make underworld connections, including with Jabba the Hutt. Just prior to Zann's graduation, he ran a smuggling racket that was actually a trap laid by the suspicious Imperials. However, his associate Urai Fen got word of the trap and warned Zann. He was suspected of weapons theft by Admiral Thrawn, who could only dismiss him from service, having found no firm evidence to connect him to the crime. Using the Imperial connections he made while in the military, Zann began to build up an extensive criminal organization known as the Zann Consortium. Zann collaborated with Jabba the Hutt until he stole a valuable and strange artifact from the Hutt on Felucia ( which was alter discovered to be a Sith Holocron). However, while Urai Fen escaped with the artifact, Zann was arrested for "crimes against the Empire". However he soon escaped with the help of his second in command Urai Fen and began rebuilding his criminal empire, but not without a Bounty placed on his head by Jabba the Hutt. While initially only controlling a small force of men and one base, he quickly started to expand his influence. After a final run in with Jabba, after the two fought each other over a droid factory, Zann managed to out smart the Hutt and gave him two options, make a treaty or die. Jabba choose to call ceases-fire with the Consortium after this event. (Reference: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Tyber_Zann) Battle vs. Cad Bane (by Lt.Chard) Jabba's Palace, Tatooine Cad Bane walked down the dark tunnel to meet with Jabba the Hutt, he had a job for him. He didn't know what it was, but he had been promised a handsome reward. Bane walked into the Hutt's audience room, filled with performers and Bounty Hunters. Jabba sat on his throne, watching the performers with a great deal of joy. Bane walked up to Jabba "Achuta Cad Bane." the large Hutt said. "Hello Jabba, I hear you have job for me? "Mikiyuna Bolla". Jabba announced, no one dare stay and they all left. Jabba pressed a button on his throne and hologram of a white haired Human appeared infront of them. "Tyber Zann" the Hutt said. Bane looked at the hologram "The leader of the Zann Consortium what is it you want me to do?" "Crispo" Jabba said. "Simple enough, but to eliminate someone of his position I will be needing an advance of my considerable fee." Jabba not missing a beat raised his hand and a droid came forward with a brief case. Bane opened it and it was filled with gold credit ingots. "I'll be expecting the rest when the job is done." with that Bane turns to leave. On his ship Bane took off into space jumped into Hyperspace, to Ryloth. Over Ryloth Bane was scanning for transmissions, trying to pick up on the the Consortium movements hoping to locate Zann. Then he got something, a transmission from the Consortium second in command Urai Fen. "Tyber, I've learned the location an Black Market weapons cache on Hargeeva, it supposedly has warehouses full of Black Market weapons and Technology, such weapons could give the Consortium an edge over the Hutts and Black Sun." Then Tyber's voice came through the commincation "Interesting Urai, how did you come upon this information?" "The Dealers were supposed to make the sale to one of the Huut families, but meet with an...'unfortunate accidient' " "Hmmm, if there is indeed Black Market technology on Hargeeva, it's worth a look." "Should I send some men to investigate?" "No, Urai, I don't trust anyone else to this task, besides it could all turn out to be a wild Bantha chase, I can't spare to valuable resources on a potentially pointless mission. No this is a job for you and me, just like the old days." Zann cut the transmission. Bane smirked "Zann, you fool you just signed your own death certificate." Bane said and set his course for Hargeeva to wait for his prey. Hargeeva A Consortium shuttle landed on the surface of the planet while the Consortium's top three exited. "Tyber why did we have to bring her?" "What's the matter Fen? Worried I might try something?" Silri said in a mocking voice "Hardly, I'd kill you before you got the chance." "Stop it the both of you, you can kill each other later, I brought Silri for and extra set of eye. Now Urai where are these stock piles?" Urai pulled a a holo-projection of the area "If the Intel is correct, there are 3 warehouses containing the equipment we are looking for." "See aren't you glad I came now?" Silri said snidely to Urai. Tyber Stepped forward "We'll each check one, Silri you check the one to the East, I'll take the one on the North and Urai you can check the one to the West." Tyber said arming his gun. As Tyber set off he turned to his lieutenants "Keep in contact, if something goes wrong I want to know." "Tyber I don't approve of us splitting up, we should stick together." "Time is money Urai, this will go much faster if we each check one." he said not even turning to look back. Bane watched as the three split up, and Tyber made his way North. Taking his wrist computer Bane punched a few buttons "That should jam there communication." then he ran off after Zann. Zann trudged through the woods towards the ware house "This better be worth it." he muttered, then he thought he heard something behind him. Then he heard jets flare to life and cut out. Going for his gun he only pulled in partially before her heard a blaster charge. "Tyber Zann." Bane said "A bounty Hunter? Who sent you?" "A dead man doesn't need to know." "What if I offered to triple your pay." "I doubt you could." "Alright I tried." With that Zann vanished before Banes eyes. " A cloak?! Damn I didn't expect this." But not missing a beat he starts spraying the area with his flame thrower trying to flush Zann out, looking for movement in the smoke, then he hears a humming sound, the tell tail sign of a vibroblade. Zann slashes at Bane, but the seasoned bounty hunter manages to side steep him enough to avoid being cut open but still get's nasty cut on his side. Taking out his ice pick he lunges at the now de-cloaked crime lord. Zann however manages to grab Banes wrist and tries to slice the bounty hunter throat, but Bane grabs Zann wrist and headbutts him forcing him to lose his grip on Bane. Taking the opportunity he stab hin ice-pick into Zann's shoulder. "Ahhh Damn it." Zann shouts, pulling the pick out as Bane draws his Blasters. Bane starts fire his blasters at Zann, who activates his cloak again and runs into the woods. "You damn Duros!" Zann shouts as he makes a run towards the factory, Bane takes out a thermal detonator and throws it into the woods where he saw Zann's form dissapear into. Zann's cloak fades as the blast goes off and throws him to the ground. Taking out his communicator he starts running towards the factory. "Urai, I've been attack by a bounty hunter! Where are you!" but he only hears static "Silri, can you here me?! report!" again he only here static "Jammed!" continuing to run. "I'm gonna have to handle this myself." Taking out his Rawk chopped special, he heads to the warehouse. Bane using his jets to jumps over the fire he started, looking for sighs of Zann, dead or alive. Looking at the ground he see's foot prints "Looks like he lived, I'll fix that." Taking out his blaster he rushes in the direction Zann went. Tyber running comes upon the ware house, running inside he see's crates packed to the ceiling. Looking behind him for Bane, he see's he's not there, he opens one of the crates "Ahh, disruptors this is more like it." taking out one of the rifles he runs to hide and wait for Bane. Cad see's the ware house and the open door "Hiding won't save you Zann." Using his jets he doesn't go through the door but blasts through the windows. Landing on on of the crates he looks around for Zann. Then he see's him, just in time to avoid be hit directly by a the Disruptor rifle, but manages to fire a blast at Zann, hitting his rifle. Zann now takes out his own personal blaster, and fires a scatter shot at Bane, who is forced to jump to avoid the scatter, but one of his jets is blaster off in the process "Damn." Bane says, as he returns fire, taking cover behind on of the crates, which is being torn apart by Zann's blaster. "What you afraid of me now big man? You were so tough when you had a blaster pointed at my back." Bane not taking kindly to this pushes the crate off the stack an starts running and firing, but he can't get a beed on Zann, who's Rawk chopped special is allowing him to shoot with having to aim. Then is happens Zann lands a grazing blow on Banes hand, destroying his blaster and crippling his hand. "This isn't worth my life." Bane mutters as he arms his last detonater and throws it at Zann. As Zann takes cover from the blast, Bane fires up his one working jet to give him a boost out the window, but it partially shorts out and he has a rocky landing, hurting his leg. "Damn it!" taking off into the woods towards his ship. Zann get's up and brushes him self off, turns his cloak on and runs after Bane. Bane runs up to his ship and up the ramp. Sitting at the controls, he starts to power up his ship, the he hears a clicking noise. "Running away now? I thought you were after the price on my head?" Zann says as his cloak fades his blaster pointed at the back a Banes head. Cad stops what's he doing putting his hands up "Now, now Zann there's no need to do anything.....permanent." "May be convinced to let you live, if you answer one question for me." "Name it." "Who sent you after me?" "Jabba the Hutt, he was offering quite the reward for your head you should be flattered." Bane said as he slowly got up and turned to Zann, Tyber picked up a brief case "What's in here?" "My advance for for you life, take it consider it 'pain and suffering' payment. You know Zann a man of your status needs good men to work for him, I could... offer my services for a reasonable price." "Yes, I could use someone of your skill in the Consortium...or" Tyber in one quick movement points his blaster and Banes knee and blows his legs off. Shouting and rolling on the floor in pain Bane grips his stump of a leg. "Zann you bastard!" Tyber just turns and walks down the ramp of the ship "I'll get you for this Zann!!!" Bane shouts as he tries to get up, but then something lands in front of him, flashing and beeping "Ohh no..." In a huge blast the Thermal detonator blows the ship into scrap. Then his communicator come to life "Tyber I've been hearing blaster fire, but I was being jammed, are you alright." "I'm fine Urai, it's nothing I couldn't handle. Send for some men to pick up this equipment, we need to pay Jabba visit, he's got a date with a Rancor." WINNER: TYBER ZANN Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Tyber Zann won. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Zaeed Massani (by Sith Venator) No battle will be written. WINNER: TYBER ZANN Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Tyber Zann won. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Noble Six (by Wassboss) Nobal six sits on the sniper seat of the falcon, staring at the valley below. Captain Jones sits behind him, cleaning his shotgun and 3 other men sit in the other seats of the helicopter. "So how was your battle with that diamond guy" jones says to six. The Spartan turns his head a little and replies "Nothing i coulden't handle". Jones chuckles quietly and pats him on the back. "Well it's been a long day, time to get back to base and rest". Six is about to replie when the falcon suddenly shakes violently and the soldiers are forced to hold tightly to thier seats. ""What the hell was that" jones shouts and six looks up from his seat and sees that the propeller is on fire. "Looks like we have been hit by something" six says just as a red laser bursts through his seat, narrowly missing him. He looks down and sees a man standing in the canyon below, aiming some sort of gun at the helicopter. Six moves further into the helicopter and grabs an armour lock pad from undernieth the sniper seat. "Whta are you doing" jones says. "I'm gonna go down thier and teach that son of a b**tch who he's messing with" six replies and stands up ready to jump. "Wait" jones shouts and six turns to face him. "Good luck Spartan" he says saluting the armour clad warrior. "You too" six says and with that he leaps from the helicopter. He waits till he is a few feet from the floor before activating armour lock, smashing into the ground with great force. Deactivating his armour ability he gets to his feet, clutching his pistol tightly in hand and faces the attacker. The man doesn't seem to notice him and instead fires another shot at the falcon, striking it's wing. Six raises his pistol and fires at the mysterious assailent, scoreing several hits on his gun arm. The man finally notices him and fires a beam of red energy at him, forcing the spartan to hit the ground. He fires the rest of his bullets at him, but fails to hit the man. He tosses his pistol aside and rolls to the side to avoid another beam of energy. He takes the MA37 off his back and fires at the man who dodges most of the bullets with the sacrifice of his weapon. Tyber drops his now usless weapons and takes out his Customized Rawk chopped special and fires at the spartan, striking him several times in the chest. However the armour holds out and he only manages to take down his sheild. Six unloads the rest of his clip at the crime lord but fails to hit him once. Slinging it back over his back he takes out a frag grenade and hurls it at his adversary but he easily manages to dodge the small blast radius. He hurls a thermal detonator back which six tries jumps out of the way of. However the blast radius of the grenade catches him off guard and he is knocked off his feet by the blast. He slowly gets up, holding his head in pain. He takes out his last weapon; the combat knife, and charges at Zann who takes out his own blade. Six collides with zann, shoulder barging him to the ground. He takes a swipe at his fallen opponent who expertly blocks with his own knife. Tyber then thrusts the kife into six's kneecap but even the vibrating blade can't get through the armour in one stab. Zann instead lunges forward and punches the spartan's helmet with his knife, managing to get the tip of the blade into the armour. Six swats his hand away and goes for a two handed swipe at his opponent, which is easily dodged. Zann spots an exposed bit of neck peeking through the armour and pushes his knife into it, causing six to scream in agony. The crime lord twists it in further, wreching out nerves when he takes the blade out. Six collapses on the floor convulsing, unable to get oxygen into his lungs, till he finally sucumbs to his wounds. Zann kicks his dead corpse and smiles evily before continuing to his destination; Manhatten. WINNER: TYBER ZANN Expert's Opinion Tyber won because of his superior weaponry and because his disrupter rifle could get through six's armor in one shot. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Deathstroke (by Tomahawk23) No battle will be written WINNER: DEATHSTROKE Expert's Opinion While Tyber Zann had a disintegrator that would render Deathstroke's healing factor useless, the latter had far greater agility, training, and tactics that enabled him to triumph over his opponent. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Miles Quaritch (by Wassboss) Colonial Quaritch is looking over maps of the Pandora rainforest. His plans of taking out the Navi are getting closer and closer every day. Recently a new soldier named, Tyber Zann, has greatly helped in his plans and has swiftly risen through the ranks until he has become colonial too. Quaritch hears a knock of the door and looks up to see Zann standing at the door to his office, a smile across his face. “Come in Come in” he says and tyber enters the room, closing the door behind him. Quaritch puts the maps away and looks proudly over his protégé. “What is it” he says, leaning back in his chair. “Well sir” tyber begins “As you know me and you are both colonials and well respected ones at that”. “Yes where is this going” Quaritch says leaning forward slightly in his seat. “Well you see their can only be one colonial and i don’t think that you’re right for the job”. Quaritch face turns from a proud smile to a shocked gasp as tyber pulls out a Disrupter rifle and points it at his head. “Time to die” tyber says calmly and pulls the trigger. Quaritch barley has enough time to duck down behind his desk as the beam of energy soars over his head and leaves a massive hole in his chair. Quaritch opens a compartment under his desk and takes out an RDA pistol, which he always keeps near him in case of things like this. He moves back out from under the desk just as a beam of energy smashes through the spot he was just standing. He leaps up from behind his desk and fires off several shots from his pistol but tyber is safely behind the cover of a cupboard. He duck down too avoid another energy beam and leaps through the glass wall, landing flat on his stomach. Quaritch picks himself off, dodges another energy beam and runs off towards the armoury, hoping to find some more weapons. Tyber jumps through the hole in the glass wall and gives chase. Quaritch gets to the armoury and surveys the room to see what weapons there are. He takes a Bush boss of the wall and straps it onto his back. He grabs a M60 off the wall and kicks open the door of the armoury, just as tyber Zann turns the corner. “Have some of this” quaritch shouts manically and opens fire on the crime lord. Zann jumps behind the cover of some foliage and checks himself for wounds. He has been hit a few times in the arm and leg but nothing serious. He checks his rifle and realises that the barrel had snapped when he landed on it. “Dammit” he whispers and takes out his Customized Rawk chopped special. He waits for the firing to stop before jumping out from behind his cover and firing at the crazed colonial. Quaritch ducks down as the lasers fly past him and fires his M60 at Tyber, but his aim is just as bad and none of the shots hit home. Quaritch cusses as his M60 runs out of ammo and tosses it aside. Taking the nozzle of the bush boss in his hand, the flames spray out of the nozzle, setting parts of the rainforest on fire and forcing tyber to retreat. Quaritch steps forward, the flames spreading forward further and burning more plants. Tyber takes out a thermal detonator and hurls it at quaritch and it lands a few feet in front of him. It explodes and sends quaritch flying backwards, who crashes into one of the Avatars who is walking around, sending them both sprawling. “Hey dude watch where you’re going” he says and pushes the colonial off him. Quaritch notices a machete, sheathed in his scabbard. “Sorry but i need to borrow this” quaritch says and punches the avatar in the face, knocking him out. He then takes the machete off him and holds it by his side. “Man this thing is heavy” quaritch says, straining at the weight of it. He looks up and sees Tyber who is standing a few feet away, holding his pistol. He smiles and holsters his pistol, taking out his Vibroblade as he does. He charges at Quaritch who swings the machete with all his strength but Tyber easily dodges it. He then lunges forward and stabs quaritch in the neck, blood spurting out as he yanks it out. Quaritch falls to the ground clutching his throat and looks up at his killer. Tyber looks away as Quaritch’s life slowly ebbs away. “God Dammit” tyber says as he looks at the bloodstained knife and back at quaritch. “Everyone will know i did it”. The crime lord tosses the knife away from himself and runs off back to his hidden ship, hoping to escape before anyone finds out who he really is leaving quaritch body in the middle of the path. WINNER: TYBER ZANN Expert's Opinion Tyber won because his laser and energy based weapons were got more kills than quaritch’s bullet based weapons. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Boba Fett (Legends) (by Wassboss) Boba Fett is in hot pursuit of of his target and is firing his grenade launcher at the RV, but the vehical is stronger than he thought and it hardley damages the van. "You ain't getting away this time" boba shouts and rams into the RV repeatedly. It seems to work as the huge viehical swerves and sways with every impact. Just as boba is about to overturn the RV a laser comes from out of nowhere and strikes him in the back. It doesn't prenatrate his armour but it causes his jetpack to malfunction. The bounty hunter hits the ground with a thud and the RV speeds off into the distance. "Right THAT IS IT" fett shouts at the top of his voice. "WHOEVER THE HELL DID THAT IS GONNA GET SUCH A BEATING". "I woulden't be so sure about that" a calmer but clearer voice answers. Boba fett takes out his EE-3 blaster rifle and opens fire on the answerer. The man somehow manages to dodge the lasers with only a few minor scorch wounds. He fires back with his disrupter rifle and disintergrates boba's signiture weapon. "Screw you" fett shouts back and takes out two blaster pistols and fires them in quick succession, scoring several hits on the crime lords arms and legs. Tyber winches in pain but somehow manages to take out his Customized Rawk chopped special and fire off a shot, hit boba in the hand and making him drop one of the pistols. Fett ceases fire for a second to pick up his gun and this gives tyber his chance. He fires at a tremendous pace and manages to score many hits on the bounty hunters armour knocking him back many times. Once the bounty hunter has been pushed back enough tyber ceases firing and takes out a thermal detonator. He hurls it at fett but the bounty hunter knows this weapon too well and manages to get out of the blast radius even without his jetpack working. "Hah you think that is gonna kill me" fett shouts and takes out his grenade launcher, emptying the clip at the crime lord. However tyber manages to dodge most of the shots but teh last one catches him off guard and stuns him for a while. Fett sees his chance and charges at tyber, smashing into him and knocking them both to the ground. Fett reaches for his vibroblade but its not in its usual place. "Looking for this" tyber says and rams the vibroblade into fett's shoulderblade, but the armour holds strong and the knife fails to prenatrate his armour. "Ha you think that stupid little knife is gonna get through this armour" fett say laughing and slides out his bot spikes. Standing over his opponent he rams them repeatedly into his side, making tyber scream in agony. He then rams his knee into the crime lords throat, firing his kneepad dart at the same time. He then basts the body a few more times with his blaster pistol just to make sure he is dead. "That was too easy" boba says chuckling and smiles as his jetpack come back into action. "Lets kill this tennyson boy" he says angrily and clenches his fist in anger, before taking to the skies. WINNER: BOBA FETT Expert's Opinion Even though Tyber Zann had the better weapons it was his lack of armor that was his downfall. Boba Fett's armor, training and his jet pack was what won him this match. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Star Wars Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Evil Warriors